The present invention relates to a sunshade device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sunshade device which has a connection rod inserted in the ground or a tube.
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional sunshade device has a solid shaft 21, a gore 2 disposed on an upper end of the solid shaft 21, and a lower end of the solid shaft 21 inserted in a tube 11 of a base seat 1. However, the base seat 1 should not be placed on soft soil or uneven ground. The conventional sunshade device will fall down under a strong wind.